Ramen Tales
by Hentai Y. Slave
Summary: A series of one-shots, drabbles etc revolving Kaname, Zero and ramen XD Each will be a different AU setting, hopefully with shonen-ai. Update: No. 7 The Waiter 2
1. The Roommate

Ramen tales

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG-13, shonen-ai, fluff, humor, AU

Pairing: KanameXZero

Summary: A starting series of one-shots, drabbles etc revolving Kaname, Zero and ramen XD Each will be a different AU setting. No. 1: The Roommate.

A/N: This was intended to be a whole fic but I dare not do so given my tendency to hiatus for months . This one comes specially with both point of views, because my initial draft was Zero POV, but I thought Kaname's view would be fun too. Please read both and in this order! Blink it and you miss it mutual affection!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but this fic is mine!

---

No. 1: The Roommate

_(Zero POV)_

"Ohayou," I uttered to my roommate, stumbling out of my room in my favorite oversized gray sweater and mused hair. Barely awake, I opened the fridge and grabbed the packet sandwich I had bought for today's breakfast, popping it in the microwave. I plopped down in the chair next to my eating roommate as I waited and glanced one beady eye at him.

He ignored my attention in favor of burying his head in his bowl of ramen, careful to not let his brown hair touch the soup as he took tentative sips.

I stared in disbelief. "Ramen _again_?"

"No time." He explained. I rolled my eyes at his lame excuse; almost every morning I would see him happily stuffing his face with ramen.

"Liar. You _always_ eat ramen for breakfast." I insisted. He chose to ignore me again. What the hell. And I thought _I_ was the anti-social one.

"...Well it's times like this that you would miss your mum's cooking, ne?" I commented offhand. He paused at my words and I mentally hit myself on the head for bringing up that sensitive topic. The first time I had said something along these lines, he had reacted violently. _There's nothing interesting to talk about dead people _was what he said. I wanted to probe more then, but something in his eyes then made me decide to put off my questions to another time. But 'another time' did not come as I either felt too scared or too awkward to ask. Doesn't stop me from accidentally blurting out such stupid lines though.

He merely shrugged, his red eyes looking up at me briefly. "It's ok," he reassured, reading my thoughts right away.

I winced. Damn why does the guy have to be so sharp at things like this! He is just my roommate for heaven's sake. We met three years ago at a place called Cross Agency, one that matches people who wish to share apartments. I was a fresh university graduate with the intention of working in the city and he...well he looked like some rich kid who wanted his own place or something like that. When we first met he just blinked at my abnormal silver hair and violet eyes.

"It's gray." He said suddenly, breaking my train of thoughts. I glared at him. What is he, psychic?

"It's _silver_," I corrected. This was something he always teased me about, always calling me an old man right up to having gray hair. These are genuine silver strands, and I'm damn proud of them. As if his red eyes are normal. It is weird when we go grocery shopping together; draws too much attention. Speaking of shopping...maybe it is time I did some? I stood up to head to the cupboards.

"Get me more milk while you're at it," came his voice again. ARGH. I glared at him, eyes twitching in irritation.

"How the bloody hell do you know what I'm thinking of every time?" I scowled. He merely smirked at me and leaned forward.

"As I have told you many times, one," he raised a finger, "your face is as easy to read as an open book. Two," he raised another, "I'm not your housemate for three years for nothing." He leaned all-knowingly back into his chair.

I growled in irritation, sick of his attitude. I stomped off and grabbed my stuff to prepare to leave. Just as I reach the door though, I paused...did I forget something?

"Oy."

I turned and barely caught the packet sandwich he threw at me. He gave me that all-knowing smirk again. On a childish impulse, I stuck out my tongue at him, and then quickly exited, barely catching the brief look of surprise on his face. Ha. Take that Kuran.

My name is Kiryuu Zero, and I live with an insufferable, all knowing bastard called Kuran Kaname.

---

_(Kaname POV)_

"Ohayou," he uttered, stumbling out of his room in his oversized gray sweater and mused silver locks. He half sleepily opened the fridge and grabbed the packet sandwich he had bought for today's breakfast, popping it in the microwave. As he sat down next to me to wait he glanced one beady eye at me.

I ignored him in favor of taking tentative sips of my beloved ramen, careful to not let my brown hair touch the soup.

"Ramen _again_?" he admonished.

"No time." I explained. He rolled his eyes, unconvinced.

"Liar. You _always_ eat ramen for breakfast." He insisted. I chose not to answer.

"...Well it's times like this that you would miss your mum's cooking, ne?" He commented offhand. I paused for a moment and he noticed. Remembering then that it was a sensitive topic for me, he quickly turned apologetic. The first time he has said something along these lines, I had reacted violently, blurting out that my parents were no longer alive. He had looked like he wanted to ask more then, but put it off for my sake. Doesn't stop him from accidentally blurting out such offhanded comments though.

I merely shrugged, looking up to observe his face; he seemed to be remembering the same thing. "It's ok." I reassured him.

He winced for some reason, and then stared into space recalling something. I continued to watch him intently; he is so amusing to watch when he spaces out, pulling all sorts of subtle expressions and gestures that I have long learned to read. I internally smirked as his left hand unconsciously ran through his hair.

"It's gray." I injected, shaking him out of he thoughts. He glared at me immediately.

"It's _silver_," he corrected. I knew it was silver, but it was more fun to tease him of acting like an old man right up to having gray hair. I briefly spared a thought of my red eyes; I could tell he was curious about them as I was about his violet ones. He stood up then, looking intently at the cupboard where we store our groceries.

"Get me more milk while you're at it," I added as an afterthought. I am not sure if I had really run out, but I feel like teasing him more today. It worked as expected; he turned back to glare at me, eyes twitching in irritation.

"How the bloody hell do you know what I'm thinking of every time?" he scowled. I mentally wanted to laugh out loud at his indignant expression, but I settled for smirking in the all-knowing way I know he hates and leaned forward.

"As I have told you many times, one," I raised a finger, "your face is as easy to read as an open book. Two," I raised another, "I'm not your housemate for three years for nothing." Satisfied with my verbal victory, I leaned back into his chair.

He growled in irritation and stomped off, preparing to leave for the day. In his huff he did not hear the little beep the microwave made. I stood up and retrieved it for him; would not want my roommate to starve just because I teased him, right? I waited to see if he would remember though, and sure enough he paused at the door. I called out.

"Oy."

He turned and barely caught the packet sandwich I threw at him. I must have been smirking again, because to my surprise he stuck out his tongue at me right before he left. He stuck out his _tongue_, mind you. I cannot decide if that was childishly desperate or utterly adorable. Kiryuu-kun can be surprising sometimes.

My name is Kuran Kaname, and I live with an easily readable, yet at the same time unpredictable man called Kiryuu Zero.

(owari)

A/N: This is my first attempt at VK fics. There are a lot of marvelous fics on this pairing and they got me hooked :3 Please be kind and spare some time to review!


	2. The Ramen Vendor

Ramen tales

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG-13, shonen-ai, fluff, humor, AU

Pairing: KanameXZero

Summary: A starting series of one-shots, drabbles etc revolving Kaname, Zero and ramen XD Each will be a different AU setting. No. 1: The Roommate.

A/N: Just in case there are people who go "hey why is it a new story? ", I remind again that these are ONE-SHOTS. Meaning there is no link between the chapters, unless I write a sequel to it. (But I do have a short draft for The Roommate. I'll see how it goes.) Hence this chapter is another AU setting with absolutely no link to the previous chapter.

In this one I think character wise they are more like their original selves. Meaning grouchy Zero and calm Kaname XD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but this fic is mine!

---

No. 2: The Ramen Vendor

Kuran Kaname, heir to the Kuran enterprise, found himself wandering down the streets lost in his own thoughts. Today's work was just a bit too exhausting for him, and going back to the mansion just meant more daunting paperwork to settle before the next day. Unconsciously, he had wandered to one of poorer districts, deserted and most importantly quiet, making the voices that rang in his head die down. He took a deep breath and exhaled, the tension in him slowly draining away. As he took another breath, his nose caught the scent of food. He looked around till he found the source; a single street vendor some meters away, with a little signboard that said 'Cross Ramen'.

His eyes widened. He rarely wandered to this part of the streets, and being born of a rich family, it meant that he had only read about street vendors from his books in school. Curiously, he approached the pushcart, his mannerism akin to someone taking a closer look at a museum artifact, which was precisely what it was to him. The whole structure of the cart was exactly like those drawn in his books. Slowly, he went closer and eventually sat down on the single bench that was perhaps only big enough for three people.

"Irrashaimasen." The vendor said immediately, but in a voice so soft, so unlike the boisterous voice he imagined that it made him look up. He blinked. To his surprise the vendor was not a middle-aged, balding and tanned man, but a young man much his age, with silver hair and fair skin. He had brown bandana tied across his forehead and a matching brown apron tied around his waist, covering the casual white T-shirt he wore. He looked on in wonder as long hands immediately started to prepared the ramen, expertly flicking the noodles with long chopsticks. As Kaname quietly watched him cook, he soon realized that the cart only sold one type of ramen, hence the reason why he did not need to choose an order. This was all good for him; he would not want to embarrass himself but making it too obvious that it was his first time, even if it was only in front of a stranger who had no idea who he was. Cautiously, he reached out for the pair of chopsticks laid in front of him, unknowingly examining it curiously.

"Break 'em you pay 'em."

Kaname blinked." W-What?"

Violet eyes looked at him suspiciously. He pointed to the chopsticks. " If you want to try anything, don't. The last kid who started throwing them for fun broke a lot of them. I wasn't too happy about that."

Kaname felt he should be offended to be suspected of property damage, and compared to a child on top of that. But he could not find it in him to be angry; no one he knew dared to speak to him in this manner, especially not when he was a paying customer. From the guy's perspective, he was just a normal person here to eat ramen, and that felt good.

The vendor blinked in surprise when his customer smiled at him politely.

"Ah, I do not have that intention in mind. My apologizes." Kaname said, obediently setting down his chopsticks. The vendor shrugged nonchalantly and continued cooking.

"So what brings you to this side of town?" The vendor asked. Judging from the kind of clothes this man wore, it was obvious he was from the upper districts.

"...I had a bad day." Kaname revealed reluctantly.

To his surprise the man snorted. "Half the people who come here say that."

"...and the other half?" Kaname asked, curious.

The vendor sat down the bowl of ramen in front of his only customer for the night. "Drunk." The man deadpanned, his expression showing very clearly how he felt about drunken men who barge into the cart.

Kaname chuckled. "Do you say that to everyone who tells you they had a bad day?"

"Only those who try to break my chopsticks."

This time, Kaname laughed merrily, something that surprised both man. For the vendor, it was a pleasant sound that made him break into a smile as well, and it made him feel warm inside for some reason. For Kaname, it was a sound that has not been heard since his more carefree childhood days. The man's witty and sarcastic comments were refreshing compared to the constant polite suggestions he listened to everyday at work.

They continued to converse leisurely as Kaname ate his ramen.

"This stall is called 'Cross Ramen'. So is your name Cross?"

"Good try. That's my boss's name."

"So what's your name?"

"Well, who wants to know?"

"Ah forgive my rudeness. I'm Kuran Kaname. It's fine if..."

"Zero."

"Eh?"

"My name is Zero. Kiryuu Zero."

"Well nice to meet you Zero. Will you still be here tomorrow?"

"..."

"I would like to come again."

"...I'm here everyday. Unless the takoyaki stall comes then I'll move further down."

"That is fine. Thank you for the meal. Good night Zero."

Kaname stood up and turned to leave. He broke into a wide smile when he overheard Zero mumbling under his breath, thinking it was not heard.

"...Good night...Kaname."

(owari)

A/N: Irrashaimasen means welcome. I hope I spelt correctly. Hmm what uniform shall I make Zero wear next XD. Please review!


	3. The Waiter?

Ramen tales

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG-13, shonen-ai, fluff, humor, AU

Pairing: KanameXZero

Summary: A starting series of one-shots, drabbles etc revolving Kaname, Zero and ramen XD Each will be a different AU setting.

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed for all your delicious suggestions XD If I do come up something, I will definitely credit your ideas! For this chapter, the question mark is because...let's say Zero's no ordinary waiter XD and soooooo let the tortures...i mean adventures of Zero in the service industry continue!

Warning: Drama!Ichiru. Because only he and Yuuki can make Zero do anything drastic...and trust me, this is drastic XD.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but this fic is mine!

---

No. 3: The Waiter?

"Pleaseeeeeeee."

"No."

"Oh come on Zero! No one will notice that we switched!"

"NO Ichiru. Anything but that...and you should have quitted that job a long time ago anyway. Take this as an opportunity."

"We're gone over this many times, Zero! I LOVE my job. Please Zero, help your beloved brother just this once?"

"...No."

Silence.

Kiryuu Ichiru threw his arms over his head and waved madly in frustration. For someone who was his exact mirror, his twin was so difficult sometimes.

"Argh! But I promised them I would find a replacement for today!"

Kiryuu Zero just glared coldly at Ichiru's over-dramatic frustrations.

"Unless you want to go for my date in my place instead. Not that I WOULD give it to you anyway," Ichiru's eyes sparkled as he clutched his hands together excitedly, eerily resembling the crazy fangirls at their high school, "Kain-senpai!"

"...What about Aidou-kun?"

"He is overseas for this week remember?"

"..."

"Zero, Zero-niisama please!" Ichiru grabbed both of Zero's hand in his and gave his best pleading look to his brother.

The Kiryuu twins had lost their parents at a young age, and survived as they could through part-time jobs while schooling. Being his only family, Zero loved his younger twin very much. When Ichiru had first told him that he was interested in men, he almost suffered a breakdown; when Ichiru had told him what part-time job he took up, he had protested madly, but Ichiru had eventually convinced him that it was something that interests him and had high pay. He should have known his indulgence in Ichiru, in letting him have his way, would eventually cost him someday.

"...W-What if-"

"They find out you're not me? Zero, we are TWINS. And you've seen how I worked, just act like how I usually. Just don't be overly rude or something...Well some masochistic customers might like that though..."

"Ichiru!"

"Meh, don't worry! I even got Yuuki-chan to come pick you up and help you all the way."

Zero stared dumbfounded. "You got WHO to help me?"

Ichiru just smiled sweetly. "Yuuki-chan of course! She said she was looking forward to working with you!"

Gotcha Ichiru thought once he caught the brief flicker of hesitation in his brother's eyes. Yuuki-chan was their fellow classmate in school, Ichiru's fellow part-time friend and Zero's long time crush, as much as he denies it. Technically, Yuuki-chan had said she was looking forward to seeing Zero in their part-time...uniform, but it was all the same.

"...okay," Zero agreed, in a voice so small Ichiru almost missed it.

"THANK YOU!!!" Ichiru cheered, pulling his brother into a hug. Zero's thoughts drifted to one he had when Ichiru had told him of his part-time job.

_A fast food waiter would be good. A car salesman would be better. Heck even a florist._

_But a waitress at a MAID CAFE???_

"Here." Ichiru pulled the stack of paper out of nowhere and shove it to Zero's hand.

"...?"

"A list of my favorite customers and their usual orders. I even described their behavior and clothing in detail! Look through them okay~" Ichiru sing-song.

Zero glanced through the list. He scowled when he spotted a familiar name.

Kuran Kaname.

---

Cross Maid Cafe was a maid cafe like most typical maid cafes. It had pretty dream-like furniture and a cheery atmosphere where bright-eyed and sweet smiling waitresses dressed in maid costumes greeted their customers as 'masters' and catered food and drinks to them. The difference, however, is that it also had pretty males like Ichiru who worked there, as the boss made it clear that there were no difference as long as the maids were polite and the customers liked them.

Kuran Yuuki nodded in approval. His colleague's brother was no different from how Ichiru-chan is in appearance and size, so the maid costume fitted him perfectly. The mannerism this serious man carried himself and the frown on his face though, was worrying.

"...Ne, Kiryuu-kun, for twins you two sure are different in character." Yuuki noted.

"I-Is that so?" Zero stuttered, confused whether to be blushing at how cute Yuuki-chan is in her pink maid costume or how good he turned out himself.

"Don't worry Kiryuu-kun, just remember to answer when the masters call for Ichiru-chan okay?" Yuuki consoled, noticing Zero tugging nervously at the ends of the black dress. In favor of not traumatizing Zero further, Yuuki had picked a classic black and white maid costume for him instead of the usual pink and lacy one that Ichiru-chan likes. Secretly though, she thought it would be every customer's fantasy to see both twins at work in perfectly matched pink and lacy maid costumes.

Every fangirl's fantasy as well. Including hers.

Zero blinked when Yuuki-chan started giggling to herself.

---

Things went surprising better than expected. Zero said his lines well enough; when he made a mistake or received another silly proposal from the naughtier 'masters', his quiet and shy nature made him blush prettily, to the delight of the newer customers. Those more familiar with the cheerful Ichiru-chan also excused his quiet nature today when Yuuki-chan lied that Ichiru was not feeling well today.

For Zero, he kept a positive attitude by treating it as a normal waitering job. The extra words he had to say like 'master' merely replaced by 'sir' in his mind. The more disturbing customers were seen as any other perverts he would have encountered at a normal restaurant. Besides, whenever he got into such a problem Yuuki would come over in her pretty pink maid costume to help him. He was helping his twin, AND getting to spend some time with Yuuki, so it was not so bad.

At last things were not so easy for Zero.

Zero and Yuuki both turned to the door in greeting when the bell chimed to signal a new customer coming in. Zero scowled when Yuuki's eyes lit up as she went over to greet her brother personally and sat him down at his favorite seat.

Kuran Kaname, Yuuki's brother and one of Ichiru's favorite customer. He was a few years older than them and co-owned the place with the boss while working in a nearby building, coming down occasionally to visit his sister. The main reasons Zero did not like him were that Kaname had introduced Ichiru this job (hence his predicament now) and introduced his friend Kain to Ichiru (also the cause of his predicament now).

Suddenly, Kaname turned to look at Zero. When their eyes met, Zero mentally panicked. Kaname turned back to Yuuki for a moment, and to Zero's dismay Yuuki came up to him.

"Ne...Kaname-niisan wants you to serve him," Yuuki said, gesturing to Kaname who was leaning casually on one arm and looking at them, "remember Kiryuu-kun, smile!"

Unwillingly, Zero made his way over.

"..."

"...What would you like to have, master?"

"Zero?"

"...Damn." He should have known the man would be sharp enough to tell the difference. Out of spite, Zero refused to blush when Kaname's eyes wandered up and down, drinking in the lovely sight of the infamously stubborn Zero in a maid costume.

"Looks good on you." Kaname proclaimed.

"...How did you know I'm not Ichiru?" Zero asked irritably.

"Ichiru always wear pink." Kaname stated plainly. Zero did not know whether that little fact made him relieved, that it was not anything else that gave him away, or traumatized at Ichiru's preferences.

"Zero-kun, why don't you come here and work more often? I could introduce you too."

One of Zero's eyebrows twitched. "That's fine." He replied curtly. He lifted his writing pad.

"Now tell me what you want."

"...For you to sit on my lap?"

"Don't push your luck, Kuran."

Kaname chuckled, "A bowl of miso ramen then."

Zero hesitated to say what he had to say, his voice dropping to a whisper, " yes master."

Kaname leaned closer, feigning puzzlement, "hmm? Did you say something Zero-chan?"

Zero clutched his pencil just a bit tighter. _Well two can play the same game..._

Kaname blinked when Zero smiled at him sweetly and held the ends of his dress to give him a curtsy, "I said I understand my master. Would you like a drink as well?"

"A red cocktail will do...but only if you share it with me." Kaname suggested, smiling back lovingly.

"Of course, my master." _Why the insufferable piece of..._

"And you will feed me my ramen too?" Kaname pushed, giving Zero a flirtatious wink.

"Of course, my master." _I gonna choke you with the..._

Kaname's smile widened even more than possible, "that will be all Zero-chan~"

"...Yes Kaname-sama." Zero curtsied, then turned sharply and made a beeline for the kitchen.

Yuuki came over to Kaname's table. "Kaname-niisan, actually...Eh??" She jumped when loud crashing sounds came from the kitchen.

Kaname merely smiled at his sister. "Kiryuu-kun makes a good cafe maid, ne?"

(owari)

A/N: I wanted to put a crossdressing warning, but that would have been too obvious XD Please review!


	4. The Roommate: Udon Special

Ramen tales

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG-13, shonen-ai, fluff, humor, AU

Pairing: Kaname+Zero

Summary: A starting series of one-shots, drabbles etc revolving Kaname, Zero and ramen XD Each will be a different AU setting.

A/N: Due to popular demand, I have decided to write a bit more for the 3 one-shots. A little short piece based on the first one-shot, can be seen as a continuation. I have another piece that is longer, which I will upload once I edit finish XD

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but this fic is mine!

---

No. 4: The Roommate: Udon special

_(Zero POV)_

Sometimes I believe Kuran came into my life to irritate me.

"I'm back." Came Kuran's voice. I was about to answer back when he came into view.

"Oh." He stated when he saw me, placing his bag on a chair.

I raised one eyebrow at Kuran from my comfortable lying position on the sofa. "Oh?"

"You're home early."

"...You mean you were announcing you're back to an empty house?"

"I'm well brought up."

I mentally swore at him, and swore some more when he nonchalantly pushed my legs off to the floor to make space for him to sit down. We watched the television for a few moments when he spoke up.

"...What are you watching?"

"Some vampire show my friend recommended."

"Oh...Kiryuu-kun?"

"..."

"Go cook dinner."

" What the h-"

"Your cooking is the best."

I scowled at his smiling face. Great, he reads my mind AND manipulates me as well?

"What do you want, oh great lord?"

"Ramen."

"Again???"

"Yes."

It was childish of me, but I purposely decided to cook udon instead that night. He looked down at the steaming bowl of thick white noodles, back at my smirking face, and then picked up the chopsticks to eat the udon.

A few days later, I came home to find that the cupboard was stocked with instant udon, and I woke up the next few mornings to see him eat udon. Come to think of it, he did started eating ramen constantly when I cooked ramen for him the last time...

Sometimes I believe Kuran came into my life to irritate me.

Sometimes.

(owari)

---

Please review!!!


	5. The Roommate: Icecream special

Ramen tales

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG-13, shonen-ai, fluff, humor, AU

Pairing: Kaname+Zero

Summary: A starting series of one-shots, drabbles etc revolving Kaname, Zero and ramen XD Each will be a different AU setting.

A/N: And this is the long one I mentioned. Also based on the roommate of course. Life imitates fiction. Fiction imitates life. Inspired by the extreme heat here in Singapore! ARGH!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but this fic is mine!

---

No. 5: The Roommate: Ice-cream special

_(Zero POV)_

Hot.

TOO HOT!

I am wearing my thinnest T-shirt and short. Unfortunately, I am also wearing a thick, heavy and PINK stuffed suit of Chappy the Bunny, the mascot of this amusement park, standing in the hot sun giving balloons to little brats who keep tugging my bunny tail and pestering me to carry them. Why did I agree to take on this job again? On a nice Sunday where I should be lazing at home, resting from my weekday job?

As I mentally curse about the unfairness of life, I spotted a familiar guy walking in my direction. Ok maybe I am just hallucinating from the heat. No way Kuran is here, walking towards me with...a female?

"What shall we eat later, Kaname?" I overheard.

"...Ramen?"

...Then again hearing that answer I am quite sure it is him. What is he doing here? With a girl...a date? A girlfriend? He never told me about it! Not that he had to of course... I mean he should consider that I could get into awkward situations with my friends like 'hey I saw your roommate with his girl!' and I answer 'what girl?' like an idiot.

"Shall we rest a while, Yuuki?"

"Okay!" By sheer coincidence, they sat on a bench just behind me, separated by a bush.

...Well I AM in a bunny suit. Maybe I will just stand a bit closer to catch what they are saying...just to make sure I do know something about my roommate's girlfriend so that I do not embarrass myself in front o-...

"Oh balloons! Can I have one?"

Oh crap. Automatically, I did my little bunny wave as I approached the girl, Yuuki, and gave her a balloon. From what I see from the bunny's nostrils, Yuuki is a pretty girl...but she looks like she is still in high school.

...Oh my god my roommate is a pedophile! I turn to glare at Kaname, but in my costume it just looks like I was turning to offer him a balloon too, because he waved a silent no.

"Yuuki, the balloons are for the children." He said. To my surprise, he took the balloon away from her and gave it back to me.

"But-"

"Yuuki."

"...Ok."

If my bunny eyes could roll, it would. Heck is he serious? That is NOT how one treats a lady! Of course she can take a balloon. On impulse, I used my free right bunny hand to hit him on the head. Both of them blinked at my unexpected act. I all but pushed the balloon back into Yuuki's hands, who accepted it automatically, then turned to face Kuran defiantly, hands on my hips...well as defiantly as I can in a bunny suit. He stared right back.

...

"I-I'm going to get some ice-cream." Yuuki said, inching away.

Kuran nodded. "I'll just wait here. With Chappy-san." Man I feel like hitting him just from how the creep said my bunny name! We continued our staring match even as Yuuki took off. Surprisingly, the moment Yuuki went out of sight Kuran slumped down onto the bench and sighed. I blinked at the sudden heavy sad vibes emitting from him. Maybe I should leave him alone...

"You were right." Kuran said before I could move. He turned to me.

I gulped. Did he found out it was me?

"Thank you Chappy-san. Would you listen to my rants?"

...Should I be relief that my cover is still kept or weird out that my roommate is actually asking for consoling from a bunny...ok a stranger in a bunny suit?

I guess it meant he wants me to stay. I sat down next to him on the bench.

"What was I thinking, not letting her take a balloon. I...I always end up treating her so coldly without realizing. When she is so special to me."

At his confession, most of my anger dissipated and I felt pity for Kuran. I place a bunny palm on his shoulder. It is surprising, yet also touching to see him getting so worked up over this girl. I hope they can find happiness together...

"She's the only family I have left. My dearest sister, and I can't even treat her nicely. I'm a horrible brother." He buried his head in his palms.

Eh? Brother? Unconsciously, I started stroking his back while my brain processed this new information. His parents are dead, but he has a sister? Then why isn't he staying with her? He looked up and finally took notice my comfort gesture.

He smiled, then raised a hand and patted my bunny head. "Thanks...Kiryuu-kun."

I nodded. No problem...EH???

I jumped up and pulled off my bunny head. "EH???" I shouted out loud. How...

Kuran had the nerve to chuckle, "You know I had my doubts, but you of course had to prove me correct."

"Kaname!" Yuuki came running, two ice-cream cones in her hand. When she reached us, she blinked when she noticed that I took my stuffed head off.

Kuran introduced the still shocked me. "He's actually my roommate, Kiryuu Zero."

She bowed politely. "Nice to meet you, thank you for taking care of my brother. " She took my bunny hand and gave me one of the ice-cream. "This is for you! Thank you!"

"We shouldn't disturb him working, Yuuki. Let's go."

"Ok!"

I looked on wide-eyed as they walked away. Just before they went out of sight, Kuran turned slightly and stuck out his tongue at me.

I let out a string of curses.

(owari)

----

A/N: Review Please!!!


	6. The Ramen Vendor 2

Ramen tales

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG-13, shonen-ai, fluff, humor, AU

Pairing: Kaname+Zero

Summary: A starting series of one-shots, drabbles etc revolving Kaname, Zero and ramen XD Each will be a different AU setting.

A/N: The continuation of The Ramen Vendor. This was actually supposed to be part of the whole one-shot, but I thought it was weird to suddenly switch to Kaname POV. I don't think I can write any continuation of this though, it seems appropriate to just leave is as it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but this fic is mine!

---

No. 6: The Ramen Vendor 2

_(Kaname POV)_

It became a routine I fall into, letting the driver drop me off at the junction and walking to patron Zero's little street stall. He had blinked when he saw me the next night, but shrugged it off quickly. As I came night by night, we began to converse more and more. Though I was the one that spoke most of the time, Zero gave his input occasionally. True to my first impression, Zero is a very quiet and reserved man, and one with intelligence so unlike the ideas of the low class people in my books.

Today, to my surprise, I saw a takoyaki stall in place of Zero's ramen stall. Recalling what Zero mentioned the first day I met him, I went forward to verify Zero's location. To my surprise, when I voiced my query to the middle-aged man he looked me up and down, and then started jumping excitedly. He waved madly to his assistant behind the stall.

"YUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII it's...it's...HIM!!!"

"Huh?" A girl with shoulder length brown hair came forward, shooing the other man away. When I repeated my query to her, she looked at me in surprise.

"Ano...are you Kuran-san?" I blinked and nodded, my turn to be surprised.

She smiled at me. "Zero told me you came everyday. My name is Yuuki." She gestured to the man who had retreated back to the stall, acting busy but obviously eavesdropping, "Zero and I were both adopted by Cross...he is like a father to us, but Zero insist on calling him boss."

Ah I see. A family business.

"Ne, Kuran-san...I'm not sure if you noticed, but this street is not really a good place to open a stall isn't it?" Yuuki continued, "Actually Zero doesn't like crowded places, so he chose to have it here because it is quiet." Indeed, the quietness of this street was the reason I myself wondered out here that day in the first place.

"For business sake, me and papa usually hold our stall at a better location, but as his family we are worried about him, so we come over once in a while to check on him. But he will move his stall away a bit further because...well papa gets a bit too...enthusiastic."

She gave me a slight bow. "Thank you for coming to Zero everyday! He acts so tough, but as his sister I can tell he's really lonely. I think you are my brother's first friend!"

"No, Yuuki-san." I looked away, smiling despite myself. "I'm the one he has been taking care of." Though I pretended not to notice, I am grateful to the little things that Zero does for me, someone he barely met for a month. How Zero just answers me a bit more when I am in a talkative mood, how Zero adds more soup or meat to the ramen on days I need comforting, and how Zero graces me with small smiles when I speak of all the good things that happened to me in a day...

I blinked when Cross-san suddenly appeared in front of me and placed his hands on both my shoulders. "KURAN-SAN!!! I LEAVE MY DEAR BOY IN YOUR CHARGE!!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO COME BY TO EAT HIS RAMEN!!!" Yuuki gasped and hurriedly tugged on his sleeves in panic.

I smiled. "Ah of course."

I was released when a hand came smacking down on Cross-san's head and a familiar voice spoke up.

"What are you doing you crazy old man!?" Zero reprimanded, grabbing Cross-san by his collar and dragging him away. Yuuki giggled at the image they made and went forward to rescue her father.

A family. How wonderful.

"ZERO-CHAN IS THE BEST!!!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Zero." I called out to him. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at me.

I smiled. "I'm here again."

He rolled his eyes, " yes I can see that." He walked back towards me. His eyes looked hesitant as he gestured to the takoyaki stall.

"Y-You wanted to eat takoyaki instead? Just go ahead..." Zero asked.

Ah I see. I contemplated the idea, one hand resting on my chin.

"I would love to..." I started, observing Zero's reaction. He nodded and turned to walk away, guessing my answer.

"...only if you joined me as well." I finished, making Zero freeze in his steps. He spun around and looked at me in disbelief. I merely smiled "My treat?"

I blinked in awe when I spotted a faint blush on the man's cheek. "M-My stall..."

"DON'T WORRY ZERO-CHAN!!! PAPA WILL TEND IT FOR YOU! GO SIT DOWN WITH KURAN-SAMA!!!" Cross-san ran off, a cloud of smoke trailing behind him.

"...Shall we?"

"...Ok."

I swear my breath was caught, when Zero blushed again and graced me with one of his small smiles.

(owari)

A/N: Cross rocks XD Review pls!


	7. The Waiter? 2

Ramen tales

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG-13, shonen-ai, fluff, humor, AU

Pairing: Kaname+Zero

Summary: A starting series of one-shots, drabbles etc revolving Kaname, Zero and ramen XD Each will be a different AU setting.

A/N: This is the last of my drafts!!! I have no more ideas, and I dun think I can generate any more for a while, since real life is catching up. Damn. I reallllllllllllllllly want to put Zero in a cheongsam (high slit China dress) XD *barely misses gunshot*

Warning: ...Cross-dressing Zero XD And not much dialogue aka not a lot of Zero and Kaname blather...well not as much as I would like.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but this fic is mine!

---

No. 7: The Waiter 2

_(In the streets)_

On this particular day, the people that walked pass the street opposite Cross Maid Cafe came across a curious sight; two figures crunched low in a bush, one of them sighing in embarrassment, while the other giggling to himself and occasionally taking photos of the cafe.

Kain Akatsuki knew it was going to happen sooner or later; his date had been slowly leading them to this area for the last hour of their date, and finally coyly suggested that they round the corner and see how Zero was doing.

_Well Zero IS my brother after all, of course I should come and take a look! Just to make sure he is fine. It is a just *coincidence* that I have my camera with me._ Kiryuu Ichiru had argued then as he happily snapped up photos of his twin working.

Ichiru took another shot just when his twin came to Kaname-senpai's table with a drink. They both paused and watched in confusion as Zero stalked off when Kaname said something, and then came back with another straw. Kain raised his eyebrows when Zero sank down into the seat next to Kaname and shared the drink with his friend. Ichiru on the other hand, merely smirked and snapped a shot of their close faces, Zero's neutral expression and Kaname's happy one, as they shared the drink in a 'loving' manner.

When Yuuki came over to serve Kaname's ramen, Kain's jaw dropped when Zero picked up the utensils and started feeding Kaname. After nonchalantly snapped a few of those shots, Ichiru frowned worriedly. Though personally it was perfectly fine for Ichiru had Kaname-senpai made these requests of him, it was uncertain how much embarrassment Zero can take...especially since his twin cannot possibly tell that Kaname was just teasing him.

_But... _Ichiru pondered_...is Kaname ONLY teasing him? Or..._

---

_(In the cafe)_

Cross Maid Cafe was a maid cafe like most typical maid cafes. Normally, exclusive service from the maids was protested upon, but most of the people today were regular customers who were well aware of who Kaname was. No one usually protested much against it, not just because Kaname co-owned the place but also because Kaname tend to give a feeling of superiority, whether in his looks or in his mannerism, that deserved the undivided attention of any maid he wished. Besides, it was a common sight for 'Ichiru' to pay more attention to his favorite Kaname-senpai when he dropped by.

"Ah." The reluctant 'maid' deadpanned as he offered a spoonful of ramen.

"Hmm? I didn't hear you Zero-chan~" The 'master' blinked in pretence of not hearing.

"Kaname-sama~ Ah~~" Zero repeated, mentally puking at the embarrassing act-cut tone that came out of his mouth. Satisfied, Kaname leaned forward and accepted it happily.

Zero tried to look uninterested when Kaname kept his steady gaze on him as he chewed on his ramen thoughtfully. Being forced to sit next to the man gave him a chance to take a closer look at the man (not that he wanted to). Kuran Kaname is a handsome man, that much he could admit; he was the pretty Yuuki's brother after all. But more than that, Zero found his eyes drawn curiously to the natural grace that the man possessed. The way Kaname sits in a leisurely yet poised manner and the elegant way he picks up and sips on the extra glass of water on the table all screamed well bred and high class to him. To someone like Zero who lost his parents at a young age and took odd jobs for a living, it was something he knew he could never imitate. His observations led him to start feeling a certain amount of envy as well as admiration for the man, something that surprising he did not feel for Yuuki.

Zero looked away, fighting down an embarrassing blush when Kaname caught him staring. Kaname merely smiled back.

"I didn't think you could do this so well." Kaname finally commented, gesturing to the ramen.

Zero smirked. "I fed Ichiru when he was young." Even though they were twins, Ichiru always seemed to act five years younger, doing things like picking on his food that required Zero to coax him into eating. Never in a million years would Zero predict that the baby voice he had used when feeding a young Ichiru could be used like this.

"Oh? Then I'm treated like a child then?"

"Of course." Zero replied defiantly.

"How interesting."

"..." _Insulting maybe... Interesting??? This guy is nuts!_

"Ne, Zero? Listen carefully~" Kaname insisted, leaning over conspiratorially.

"...Wha- What is Kaname-sama?" _Something bad. Definitely something bad. _

"Let's go on a date."

Everyone looked up when they heard a resounding slap. Yuuki gasped and hurriedly step back when Zero stomped pass her into the kitchen.

---

Outside the cafe Kain had gave a gasp, but Ichiru merely blinked, then smiled. The reaction was so like his brother, yet so unlike him as well.

_Zero slapped him...but at least he didn't punch him! _Ichiru tapped a finger on his chin thoughtfully; Zero was probably just surprised by the statement, but not really grossed out by the idea.

And judging from the satisfied smile on Kaname's face as his hand nursed his cheek, Ichiru was sure Kaname knew that as well.

(owari)

A/N: Gosh Kaname is so M. Who thinks Ichiru should conspire with Kaname? ME! Pls review!!!


End file.
